1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevator emergency escape device. Particularly, when an elevator breaks down by a mechanical failure, a power outage, an earth quake, a fire in the building and so on, the elevator passengers are immediately informed by a voice device and a window is opened for grasping a manual operated cable. Then, these passengers can manually pull the cable to enable this elevator to arrive at a closest floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it is a conventional elevator emergency escape device. In which, an action rod 2 is disposed on a brake 1. The brake 1 is mounted on a motor transmission shaft in a mechanical control room above the elevator. A pulling rod 3 is horizontally pivoted and one pivoted end of the pulling rod 3 contacts with the action rod 2. The other free end of the pulling rod 3 is rotatable within a range. A pulling cable 4 is connected with the free end. A middle portion of the pulling rod 3 is disposed with a rotary wheel 5 for an action cable 6 winding on. A transmission wheel 7 is positioned by one side of the rotary wheel 5. And, a supporting rod is positioned by the rotary wheel 5. The rotary wheel 5 drives the transmission wheel 7. With regard to the operation, a user pulls down the pulling cable 4 to make the pulling rod 3 move down. At this moment, the brake 1 is released from the motor transmission shaft. So, once the rotary wheel 5 is rotated, the transmission wheel 7 will drive an action wheel 8 to rotate accordingly. Then, the motor transmission shaft will be rotated, too. Therefore, the elevator cab is possible to move up or move down by manually pulling this pulling cable 4.
However, although the movement of the elevator cab can be manually operated by hand, it is still very inconvenient. All these operations are just based on feeling. It is not sure whether this elevator cab will precisely arrive at a safe floor or not. Even an additional battery and motor can be added in this system, it still has many related disadvantages on operation.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an elevator emergency escape device. When an elevator breaks down by a mechanical failure, a power outage, an earthquake, a fire in the building and so on, the elevator passengers are immediately informed by a voice message and a window is opened. Then, one of the passengers can manually pull the cables via the window to enable a back-up power supply source and to release the brake. Also, this elevator will arrive at a closest floor automatically.
The next objective of the present invention is to provide an elevator emergency escape device. When no power is supplied, the window is opened. So, the pulling cable can be reached through this window. By operating the pulling cable, this elevator cab can be moved up or down so as to arrive at a closest floor and then all the trapped elevator passengers can escape.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an elevator emergency escape device. When the pulling cable is not working, an emergency button is disposed in the elevator cab. After breaking the protective cover of the emergency button, the emergency button can be pressed down to open the elevator door for escape.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an elevator emergency escape device. In which, a voice device, braille and a handicap action element are provided in the elevator cab so that the handicap can escape, too.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide an elevator emergency escape device. When an earthquake happens, the elevator will automatically stop, inform the elevator passengers by voice, and open the elevator door. Also, when the building is on fire, the elevator will automatically arrive at a safe floor that is preset as an emergency escape floor.